1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to front panels for optical disc drives, and particularly to a front panel which is conveniently assembled.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional optical disc drive reads information recorded in an optical disc, and comprises a main body, a housing receiving the main body therein, and a front panel located in front of the housing which is used as an interface between users and the optical disc drive. An opening is defined in the front panel for loading optical discs into the main body and ejecting optical discs from the main body.
Some buttons are installed on the front panel for users to control operation of the optical disc drive. The buttons typically include a starting button for turning the optical disc drive on and off, and a tray button for controlling loading and ejecting of optical discs. In assembly of the optical disc drive, the buttons are generally fixed to the front panel one by one manually. Furthermore, the buttons are generally small and awkward to fix to the front panel. These difficulties make the assembly process unduly slow and laborious, and reduce the efficiency of production.